


Языком тела

by Stef_Boread



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming, Tattoos, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Ошибка молодости потом внезапно может отозваться много лет спустя — и заметно повлиять на твою жизнь. Особенно если твоя жизнь оказалась неразрывно связанной с одним треугольным демоном...





	Языком тела

Когда портал включается в первый раз, пусть даже с опасными для любой жизни показателями, пусть даже всего на полторы минуты, пусть даже будучи нестабильным настолько, что его включение походит на абсолютную, неповторимую случайность, — Стэнфорда охватывает восторг. Он чувствует себя практически за шаг до порога открытия, он окрылён своей волей к победе и почти теряет голову при мысли о всех перспективах. Он ругается на Фиддлфорда, который посчитал первый пуск недостаточно значимым, чтобы не поехать на день рождения своей невесты — кажется, она пригрозила ему разрывом отношений в последнем телефонном звонке, Стэнфорд не очень вслушивался. Он ругается на своего Гения, потустороннее и капризное, но всезнающее существо — которому именно сейчас надо было быть чем-то особенно занятым или почему-то не хотеть откликнуться на зов. Он ругается на весь злосчастный городишко, в котором даже нет приличного бара, да ещё и открытого в шесть утра!   
  
Стэнфорд решителен и беспощаден в своей решительности: он вступил в новую веху своей жизни, а значит, должен, просто обязан самому себе её отметить и обозначить. И раз нет ни одного сопричастного, чтобы разделить его радость, он отметит эту дату сам, в одиночку!   
  
В полседьмого он уже бегом доносится до остановки и успевает вскочить в первый автобус в Салем. Они трясутся по шоссе пару часов, и Стэнфорд успевает изъёрзаться на месте в позабытом лабораторном халате.   
  
К десяти он находит, наконец, приличное место, чтобы отметить первый запуск, и через час успешно переходит с лонг-дринков на шоты.   
  
— Увеко-вечить, — делится захмелевший Стэнфорд с барменом самым-самым откровенным. И кивает себе сам: — Да, только увековечить.   
  
Бармен ровно-доброжелательно высказывается в том духе, что спиртные напитки — одно из самых быстротечных явлений в жизни, и не очень-то подходят на такую роль. Стэнфорд выпрямляется, широко раскрывая глаза: перед ним показывается уголок истины, а за ней мгновенно приходит идея.   
  
— Где тут ближайший тату-салон? — восклицает он, и бармен охотно делится адресом за углом.   
  
Стэнфорд решительно расплачивается и с третьего раза находит ту самую улочку. А может, и не ту — ему нет разницы, если вывеска гарантирует ему желанный результат.   
  
В малюсеньком салоне очень душно, но более-менее чисто, и всего лишь один мастер. Он смотрит на Стэнфорда с подозрением, но, кинув досадливый взгляд на часы, всё же кивает.   
  
— Треугольник, — сбивчиво объясняет Стэнфорд, пытаясь руками обрисовать форму портала, — с кругом, вп-исанным кругом. Всё тёмное, а круг све-тится. К-как глаз! — находит он неожиданную аналогию. — И п-провода! Кругом провода!   
  
— Куда? — вздыхает бородатый мастер. Он предчувствует, что толкового описания не добиться и решает обойтись лаконичным рисунком.   
  
Стэнфорд замолкает и замирает от такого неожиданного вопроса. Он ведь совсем не думал об этом... Но истина показывает ему новый уголок, и Стэнфорда озаряет:   
  
— На с-самое важное место!   
  
— На самое важное не вынесешь, — ворчит себе в бороду мастер, подбирая материал. — Ладно, раздевайся и ложись давай, — он кивает на кушетку и бросает через секунду: — Спиной вверх.   
  
Стэнфорд раздевается практически лихорадочно, скидывая с себя и халат, и свитер, и штаны.   
  
— Бельё стяни, а то не дотянусь до важного, — замечает ему мастер, а затем приступает к работе.   
  
Стэнфорд вздрагивает от боли, но его сознание плывёт в душном закутке, который всё темнеет и темнеет. Он не помнит, как работа оканчивается, как он расплачивается, как выходит из салончика, куда-то идёт и ещё куда-то едет...   
  
Он совсем не помнит, как оказывается дома, как падает в кровать. День первого запуска почти не откладывается в его памяти — за исключением утра и бара в Салеме.   
  
На следующий день — первым же рейсом, едва только смог вырваться от невесты с сыном, — возвращается Фиддлфорд, они начинают подготовку к настоящему первому тесту портала, и первый — если так подумать, совсем ещё и не запуск — окончательно пропадает из умозрения Стэнфорда.   
  
  
  
Много, много лет спустя, когда оба его добрых гения, среди которых он был третьим и мнил себя главным, уже давным-давно оставляют его: один сходит с ума, а второй просто оказывается вселенским злом, — Стэнфорду предстоит открыть заново каждого из них, включая самого себя.   
  
В Пирамидной цитадели Билл преподносит ему сюрприз за сюрпризом, и Стэнфорд, безусловно, считает один ужаснее другого.   
  
Билл наворачивает вокруг него спираль, мучая то одним, то другим, то третьим способом, и каждый из них становится не просто новой пыткой — а всё более и более личным. Билл чередует кошмарные видения с тем, что он полагает за человеческую романтику. Билл так внезапно и удачно для себя останавливает время. Билл всё ближе, всё чаще трогает его, больше не оставляя Стэнфорда статуей, но используя всё чаще самые разные удерживающие устройства.   
  
Стэнфорд пытается как можно сильнее отвлечься от своего собственного тела, сделать реальность — иллюзией, чтобы отдать во власть демону как можно меньшую часть самое себя. Но чем сильнее домогается его Билл, чем явнее его прикосновения и объятия, тем беспощаднее к Стэнфорду и его тело, и его мозг.   
  
Разум подсказывает: мучения могут стать бесконечными, ведь над временем в Пирамиде надругались точно так же, как и над законами физики в Гравити Фоллз. Разум подсказывает: терпеть их нет смысла, их можно и нужно только оборвать. Разум говорит Стэнфорду, что ему стоит пойти у Билла на поводу — в прямом и переносном смысле — чтобы обмануть демона, чтобы, отступив, попытаться выиграть.   
  
А тело... Тело просто сдаёт его с потрохами. И когда на полсотое, сотое прикосновение через брюки или свитер Стэнфорд не отслеживает полуавтоматическую реакцию того, что бесконечно глубоко внутри себя считает приятным, Билл восторженно цокает, даже меняя цвет.   
  
Заставляя снять Стэнфорда одежду, он начинает бесконечно интерпретировать, перебирая способы касаться своего человека.   
  
...Его длинные, бесчисленные лапки. Им нет преград, они везде, и Стэнфорд алеет и ярится, когда они снова — уже — не на плечах, не на шее, даже не на груди.   
  
...Его плотные, материальные иллюзии. Они окружают, они могут быть любыми, приятными и отвратительными, и если Стэнфорд знает, что делать с последними, то первые повергают его в тревогу и сомнения. Билл пользуется этим вовсю, то и дело прикидываясь таким же мясным мешком, как и его человек, и Стэнфорд сам не замечает, как верит такому Биллу немножечко, самую малость больше.   
  
...Его язык, чёрный и длинный. Билл использует его всегда в самые последние, откровенные моменты, когда дело доходит до интимных и чутких мест. Стэнфорд проклинает всю человеческую анатомию разом — но это не помогает. Чёртов язык проникает туда, где не бывает даже лапок, и в такие моменты Стэнфорду становится совсем, совсем неважно, в своём настоящем ли теле Билл или он снова использует плотную иллюзию. Стэнфорд просто всей душой хочет окончить это действие, как можно сильнее и ярче: его эмоциональный и физический выплеск доводят Билла до экстаза, почти до готовности предоставить человеку свободу.   
  
Стэнфорд чувствует, что ещё немного, и Билл ведь возьмёт и поверит, согласится обменять его свободу на отсрочку ответа под любым мало-мальски правдивым предлогом.   
  
Стэнфорд знает, что там, внизу, под Пирамидой, его родные не сдаются и так или иначе готовятся к штурму — ни один из них ещё не стал статуей в троне Билла.   
  
Стэнфорд подозревает, что на самом деле прошло гораздо, гораздо меньше времени, чем тут, в его темнице: в его собственном исчислении счёт идёт уже на месяцы.   
  
Стэнфорд уверен: они — он лично — выиграют, любой ценой. Он обманет. Он победит. Он убьёт вселенское зло, называющее себя так по-человечески Биллом Сайфером.   
  
Он почти не сопротивляется Биллу, ведь, как бы то ни было, у того нет над ним власти. Ни единой доли.   
  
...Его уверенность в этом пошатывается, когда чёрный гладкий язык Билла в очередной раз облизывает его поясницу и задницу, но в этот раз он снова и снова обводит кончиком по равнобедренному треугольнику: точка на ягодице, точка на пояснице, точка на ягодице.   
  
— Ох, Умник, как же мне нравится этот мой портрет — в самом правильном месте твоего мясного мешка, — Билл электрически смеётся и целует Стэнфорда в самый копчик, а потом скользит языком вниз — вглубь. — И глаз получился в таком интересном положении! — Билл хихикает и щёлкает языком по ягодицам ниже, едва-едва задевая яички, отчего Стэнфорд дёргается.   
  
Он в смятении пытаясь оглянуться назад и рассмотреть своё тело. Но у него ничего не выходит, а Билл продолжает и продолжает уходить ниже - к яичкам, к полутвёрдому члену, и в какую-то секунду Стэнфорд забывается, а потом и вовсе отдаётся треугольному демону во власть.   
  
Некоторое время — кажется, несколько часов — спустя начинается штурм, и Билл спешно одевает его в разорванную одежду, чтобы показательно мучить электричеством в большом зале Пирамиды.   
  
  
  
Стэнфорд вспоминает об этой сцене — его последнем сексе с демоном из Астрала — только неделю спустя. Билл повержен и убит, Стэнли мало-помалу восстанавливает память, дети уехали учиться, а они собираются в плавание до наступления холодов... Стэнфорда накрывает воспоминанием внезапно и резко, и он запирается в ванной на полчаса, расставляя зеркала и изгибаясь как только может.   
  
Татуировка на самом деле маленькая, всего с полторы ладони — ровнёхонько в размер Билла, когда они встретились с ним впервые, в умозрительной части Астрала, чтобы выпить умозрительного чая. Но Стэнфорда охватывает ужасом, почти паникой: с его собственного копчика на него и в самом деле смотрит Билл! Тёмный треугольник основанием вниз, с белым глазом и по-кошачьи вертикальным зрачком, с парой ветвистых ручек-лапок... Видение из кошмаров и одновременно привет из прошлого.   
  
Стэнфорд садится на обод унитаза, пытаясь отдышаться и изо всех сил напрягая память: когда, когда только он успел набить себе это чудовище?! Ведь его чувства к его треугольному Гению были совсем иными: они были непорочны, практически возвышенны, он и думать не думал ни о каких плотских утехах!..   
  
Стэнфорд замирает от мысли: а может быть, и думал. Может быть, Билл был в чём-то прав, называя его своим. Может быть, он действительно принадлежал своему Гению — демону — не только телом, разумом, но и душой? Стэнфорд не находит на это ответа ни сейчас, ни когда-либо после.   
  
...Его просто накрывает порой, иногда в вечерние или утренние часы в постели: ощущением десятков лапок, сильного языка и острого взгляда на теле. И Стэнфорд этому больше никогда не сопротивляется.


End file.
